


cookies for two

by cupfullofaverage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, also set back in the season one universe, bc this was written forever ago, gay af laura, get a room, like srsly guys, like srsly hollis, pining!laura, she's like a little whipped puppy tbh, ur gay is showing, ur making heart eyes at each other nonstop, who is also gay af, whoops, with a touch of broody gay vampy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupfullofaverage/pseuds/cupfullofaverage
Summary: When she started the hunt to find her missing roommate, Laura never expected she’d be spending the night researching some stupid, hungry light-fish. But sadly, it's two in the morning and that’s exactly what she's doing – all while having to deal with Carmilla, whose broodiness and ungodly attractiveness are definitely not helping. All she wants to do is figure everything out, save the girls, and forget all about her stupid crush on that stupid vampire – but when Carmilla suggests a temporary break in the search, well, it’s hard to turn that down.





	

“Ugh,” Carmilla groans for what feels like the thousandth time in the last hour, and you can’t help but roll your eyes.

The two of you have been holed up in your dorm room for hours now and, ever the drama queen, Carmilla has made it more than apparent that she is not happy to be helping with this research. As often as she can – which is quite often, actually – she groans or complains about what a pain in the ass humans are, adding that there are oh so many better things she could be doing with her time.

‘ _Then why don’t you just leave?_ ’ You’ve asked this question a few times now, always quickly adding something along the lines of ‘ _no one’s forcing you to stay here, Carmilla; I appreciate all your help, but if you’re just going to sit there and huff and puff every three seconds then maybe you should just go out_.’

You always expect her to fire back some sarcastic quip, but each time Carmilla just flips another one of the aged pages of the tome, quirks an eyebrow and purses her lips slightly, before replying, ‘ _No thanks, cutie; I’m fine right here.’_

Gosh, vampires are confusing.

Thinking back to Carmilla and her shocking responses, you can’t help but lose focus for a moment. All of the stress and worry revolving around the disappearing girls and the terrifying Dean are gone, replaced instead with a warm and weird fluttery feeling in the pit of your stomach. Embarrassingly your thoughts settle on Carmilla’s eyebrows – or, more accurately, the cute way she uses them to show her emotions. Like, for instance, the way they tend to furrow together when she’s angry or upset but skyrocket upwards when she’s curious or amused or even sorry about something, getting lost somewhere beneath her messy bangs. It definitely isn’t normal (or healthy) for you to be so engrossed by these simple gestures – just the thought of them has you blushing honestly – but for some reason you can’t help being attracted to them and, ultimately, attracted to the person behind them. It’s creepy and weird but no matter how hard you try, you just can’t stop crushing on her.

Yeah, so much for your roommate being some horrible, scary bloodsucker, huh?

Distantly you hear a sharp creak and instantly you’re pulled away from your fantasizing and brought back to reality. Stifling a sigh of annoyance, you wipe the stupid lopsided grin off your face – like seriously, Hollis; get your shit together – and completely ignore Carmilla as she noisily flops onto her back.

For a glorious moment the only sound you hear is the soft tip-tapping of your keyboard as you type ‘The Hungry Light’ into Google yet again – each time has been a complete failure, but you’re hopeful that the thirteenth time will be the charm and some magical answer will just pop up out of nowhere and tell you exactly what’s going on and how to fix it. Of course that would be way too easy; all that pops up are some random articles about the deep depths of the ocean and more pictures of the fish with the light from _Finding Nemo_. Cursing softly, you forcefully shut your laptop and shove it away from you before hitting your head on your desk with a muted thud.

You don’t realize Carmilla’s moved from her sprawled out position on her bed – in fact, you probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if you hadn’t turned your head and found her hand mere centimeters from your face, one of your cookies held up carefully between slender fingers.

“Maybe you should take a cookie break, sweetheart – you look like fucking crap right now.”

You’re tempted to snap at her, you really are. It’d be nice to just release all the anger and stress you have pent up inside. Maybe you’d be all dramatic like in the movies and fall to your knees, raise your fists to the sky, and demand the heavens give you all the answers you desire – it honestly seems like a pretty good option at this point, really. But in the end you stay in your chair because you don’t have the energy and besides, Carmilla really doesn’t deserve all the blame for this. Plus, a cookie doesn’t sound like a bad idea right now.

“Wow, Carmilla,” you grunt after a heartbeat. “Thanks for your oh-so-sweet opinion.” It was supposed to be a sarcastic comment, but you’re so distracted by her closeness that you forget to add it in. Quickly you look down to your lap, doing your best to ignore your painfully hammering heart and the unexpected disappointment that filled your chest as soon as Carmilla uttered the words ‘look like crap’.

_She doesn’t really think I look like crap… right?_

It takes you a second to realize you’ve completely zoned out again. Struggling to stop the warmth spreading swiftly up your chest, you take a deep breath and brace yourself. You can practically feel the smug grin that is undoubtedly resting crookedly on Carmilla’s face right now as you bite your lip and shift your gaze back up to hers.

Yep, of course, there’s that signature smirk of hers.

Groaning, you turn away and return to banging your forehead against the desk, mumbling between bumps, “Gah, you’re such an asshole sometimes.”

Carmilla says nothing, which is weird because you were sure she’d have some sort of retort to that, and instantly you regret saying what you did. You’re just about to give yourself another good thunk when you feel firm but gentle hands carefully grip your shoulders and pull you upright. Turning your chair to face her, you open your mouth, prepared to stammer out an embarrassing apology, but all that you can manage is a startled squeak as you realize that Carmilla’s face is millimeters from your own.

“Creampuff,” she starts, and you physically tremble as her warm breath stirs your loose bangs. “Let’s get out of here – leave campus to go do something adventurous and rebellious and _fun_.”

“But—” you start, but she’s already cutting you off.

“Look, I get that you want to be this big hero and solve all the fucked up shit going on at Silas – it’s pretty inspiring, actually – but you, my dear, look like hell right now, and I don’t think even a cookie can fix this.”

“We’re so close to getting answers though, Carmilla; we can’t just give up now, even if it’s just for one night.”

Carmilla groans and tilts her head back. She’s very clearly annoyed and you’re trying very hard not to be turned on by this, but the heat of her hands on your shoulders is sending foreign tingles down your body and it’s becoming _incredibly difficult_. You almost cry out in protest when she lets go of you and flops back down on her bed.

“Come on, Laura” – Carmilla hardly ever says your name; your heart nearly stops when you hear her utter it so casually – “I’m not saying we give up the hunt for answers and all that crap. I’m just saying one night off won’t kill you.”

You notice how she says _you_ and not us, but you don’t comment on it.

There’s a brief moment where neither of you talk. Carmilla opens her mouth once, obviously ready to say more to make her case, but she snaps it shut almost immediately. The silence is awkward and unbearable, and you’re just about to say something – anything – to break it when Carmilla finally speaks up.

“Come on, Laura. _Please_.”

She says it so softly you almost don’t hear it. But when you do your heart aches and you fall for Carmilla a little bit more. Maybe that’s why, in the end, you agree to go.

“Fine, Carmilla; we can go out.”

There’s no denying that you are so whipped, but the toothy grin Carmilla flashes you as she grabs your arm and pulls you both up definitely makes it worth it.

The two of you are nearly out the door when you think of something. Stopping suddenly, you cross your arms and wait for Carmilla to turn around. You almost have to look away when she does because of _course_ she’s doing the eyebrow thing again, but somehow you manage to stay relatively sane as you answer her unspoken question.

“We can go out,” you start carefully. Somehow Carmilla’s eyebrow arches further up, which seems very impossible but is very much happening. Your knees are suddenly very weak and you have to bite your bottom lip to keep from quivering.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Carmilla mirrors your stance, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. Once again you’re overwhelmed with the thought that she’s far more than just pretty or beautiful –  she’s otherworldly. You have no idea how someone could ever risk giving her up – how someone could ever see her as some sort of monster and not just a misunderstood centuries-old teenager who happens to be a vampire – and all at once you’re promising yourself that you’ll never do that to her, you’ll never let that happen.

 _Wow_ , you think, startled by your own thoughts. _That is definitely not a platonic thing to say_.

Taking a quick breath, you push your thoughts aside and focus on what you were going to say again. Sinking your nails lightly into your arm to distract yourself from your conflicting feelings, you start again, “We can go out, but on two conditions.” Untangling your arms, you hold up one finger. “Rule one: You are _not_ allowed to suck my blood or go on some sort of killing spree or whatever. I mean, I trust you and all, but you _did_ say you wanted to be rebellious, and committing a series of homicides is definitely “living on the edge”.”

You expect Carmilla to flip out, but you’re surprised to see that she’s smiling. Actually, she’s trying not to laugh.

Attempting – and failing – to fight off the grin tugging at your lips, you lift up another finger.

“ _Secondly_ ,” you add, putting plenty of emphasis on the word – this point is the deal breaker for you, and you want to make that very clear. Dropping your hand to your hip, you say matter-of-factly, “No matter what we do, you have to buy me a giant cookie. Really you owe me like twenty boxes of cookies to replace all of mine you’ve taken, but I’ll settle for just a really big one.”

There’s no delay between your demands and Carmilla’s response. Instantly she’s grabbing your hand and tugging you out the door, all the while chuckling.

“Don’t worry, cupcake; we’ll stop by a couple bakeries during our adventure. I’ll even let you pick out whatever you want, my treat. My one condition: you have to share them all.”

You arch an eyebrow and hum, pretending to mull it over, but really you have no problems with this deal – it actually sounds amazing, really.

It doesn’t take long for you to smile and nod, letting Carmilla pull you along. Blushing, you duck your head and try to focus on not tripping, mumbling softly, “Yeah, okay.” There’s only a millisecond of a pause before you add softly, “Carm.”

Yeah, maybe this _is_ the worst crush ever and maybe you _would_ be better off forgetting all about your broody vampire of a roommate, but hey, at least you get some free snacks out of it. Doesn’t hurt that the company’s not too bad, either.

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally worked up the motivation to catch up on carmilla the other day and wow, my heart, it hurts from the feels man. anyways, when i was rewatching season one i remembered this fic which i had written when i first watched the series last year, and after re-reading it (and editing it a bit... or a lot) i was pretty shocked to find out it didn't suck (i mean, it's not great, but it's not awful either) so i decided i should finally post it instead of keeping it hidden away. it's a bit choppy and bad - i wrote this back when i was trying to figure out which writing style i liked, so i didn't write it in my normal past tense third person - and i definitely ramble way too much in little laura's gay thoughts, but overall i'm proud of myself for writing this. hopefully it wasn't too awful! now time to wait it out for season three, act II - eep!


End file.
